Note book of Death
by Captain Byakuya Kuchiki
Summary: Death Note is a magical note book that kills anyone whose name is written on it. Yoh Asakura, a high school student finds this note book and decides to use it to rid the world of evil. Death Note with Shaman King characters. Please Read and Review. Enjoy.


Dedicated to everyone who reviewed my other story, Serendipity.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King nor Death Note.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the realm of...Death Gods, one lone death god by the name of Amidamaru stood at the top of a cliff, looking down at the desert that was once the home of all death gods. He was bored, very bored. At the same time, a high school student in the human realm was on his way home. His name was Yoh Asakura. Yoh was a "straight A" student. Always getting the highest marks in his class. He shared something in common with the death god that was looking down at the human world...Boredom.

"A few hours ago, a criminal was recently excuted after raping and murdering his an 18 year old girl" An announcer said on the televiosion. Yoh sighed.

"Every day is the same" Yoh said in a cold tone "Murders and crimes..."

"This world..." Amidamaru thought.

"This world..." Yoh thought at the same time.

"Is rotten.." They both muttered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm leaving" Yoh said to his mother as he prepared to go to school.

"Don't forget your lunch" His mother told him.

Yoh wasn't paying attention in english class. He was staring out the window, he suddenly noticed something. A black note book fell to the ground and Yoh stared at it with curiosity. After school was over, Yoh went to the place where he saw the notebook fall. It was a black note book with the words "Death Note" written on it.

"Death Note ?" Yoh wondered "A notebook of death huh ?".

Yoh opened the book and saw instructions on the first page. He read the first one.

"Any human whose name is written on this book shall...Die".

"Pointless" Yoh sighed. He turned to leave but something in his mind was telling him to pick up the book. And so he did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm home" Yoh said as he entered his house.

His fiancee, Anna Kyouyama, nodded. "Welcome back" his friend, Manta said as he cooked dinner, forced by Anna of course.

Yoh entered his room, switched on the lights and began to read the instructions written in english on the note book.

DEATH NOTE

HOW TO USE IT

1- The human whose name is written on this book shall die.

2- This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in mind while writinh his/her name on the book.

Therefore, people sharing the same name shall not be afftected.

3- If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the name, it will happen.

4- If the cause is not written, the victim will simply die from a heart attack.

5- After writing the cause of death, details must be written within 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

"Someone would do all of this for a prank ?" Yoh thought in disbelief. He closed the book and went to bed. "The human whose name is written on this book shall die huh ?". Yoh got up, went to his dest, opened the book and grabbed a pen. He then stopped. "Wait a second, if somebody actually dies, does that make me a murderer ?" Yoh thought. He switched the TV on and saw the news. A man was holding hostages at a childrens school. His picture was displayed on TV along with his name. Yoh wrote the name of the criminal down and waited.

"Forty seconds...".

After forty seconds, the hostages were all running outside the building. The newsreporter said "The criminal is dead".

"DEAD ?" Yoh got up from his chair.

"The police confirmed that they never shot him" The reporter continued "The students said that he just collapsed".

"Oh my god" Yoh thought "I just killed someone. No, it was just a coincidence. I have to try this again to make sure".

Yoh got up and prepared to go to cram school with Manta. "I'm leaving, Anna".

He sat down in class and noticed Ryu talking to Manta. "Lend me another 20 bucks Manta".

"Again ?" Manta asked.

"Ryu huh ?" Yoh thought "Should I kill him ?. No, I should avoid people I know".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoh was walking back home when he saw a group of gangsters on motorcycles, almost raping a girl. He entered a Manga shop and opened death note. He pretended to read on of the manga's while writing the name of the gangster he knew. That gangster was know for the trouble he caused in town. Yoh this time wrote the cause of death, and it was "Die in an accident".

"Let's see if it's real" Yoh thought, anxious.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" the girl shouted as she ran away.

"You can never outrun a motorcycle" The gang leader said as he chased the girl. Suddenly, a truck hit him, smashing his motorcycle to pieces and killing the leader.

"T-This death note is real" Yoh said "I have to get rid of this horrible book".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued...


End file.
